


Unsweetened Chocolate - Prologue

by Wire Bird (orphan_account)



Series: Unsweetened Chocolate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wire%20Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loraine receives an unexpected conversation in her quiet, unoccupied library corner on a cozy Tuesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsweetened Chocolate - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm starting a new series, and... I'm hoping this one doesn't lose its momentum. I really like this idea, actually. Anyways, this is just a prologue, so it's very short. Regular chapters will be much longer.  
> (Also, I'll try to update once a week. It's currently summer break, so that shouldn't be too difficult for now.)

Loraine knew from the start of the new relationship that she was screwed. She knew right when Willow started talking to her that bad things were to come. Did she listen to those nagging doubts? Hell no.  
Willow was what Loraine would only describe as a total fuckchick. She wore those stupid “ironically used” tank tops and occasional snapbacks, skinny jeans or shorts, and had one of the most unbearable personalities known to the university. Or at least, that's was Loraine had heard.  
Loraine had never been too big on interacting with other people, especially not other girls. Every single one of her peers were so beautiful, each one of them having light behind their eyes and a wonderful personality buried somewhere in them. Of course there were outliers, students who had next to nothing. All they had were their vessels. Loraine chose to steer clear of those few students, since she knew that they would bring a constant hanging feeling of guilt and that she couldn’t help them if she tried.  
Loraine was the type of girl that was beauty in everyone. Everyone except for Willow, that is. Willow was far from beautiful; she was extraordinary. She was built perfectly, but not the type of perfect that brought endless amounts of hate and jealousy. She was confident, but didn’t brag to everyone she met. However, Loraine had no idea Willow was like this until the two spoke (it was quite a pleasant surprise, to be honest).  
Loraine, on the other hand, was just… boring, really. She didn’t necessarily think she was ugly, she just thought there was nothing special about her body and nothing that would make it interesting. She preferred focusing on other people’s bodies more than her own, which is partially why her favorite place was the artistic section of the library. The library had an art section full of books about art history and an entire wall dedicated to painting and drawings done by the university’s art students throughout the years. Loraine loved to sit in that same corner for hours on end, reading and admiring the artwork displayed across the pastel purple-colored wall.  
In that same comfortable corner is, ironically, where Loraine met the source of the most discomfort she had ever faced.  
It was a soft and cozy morning in the library. Classes had been cancelled due to some girl’s boyfriend going crazy and biting a chunk out of her shoulder, but Loraine decided not to concern herself with that. Days off weren’t common, not in the high-strung university she went to.  
She had chosen a new book, all about anatomy and how to know when you’re drawing things wrong. Her mind drifted as she read, and she ended up setting the book down and gazing up at the drawings on the wall. Her favorite was the largest one, a painting of a victorian lady holding a parasol smiling softly at the viewer. It was beautifully painted, with soft pastel colors that seemed to have a gold tint to them in the morning light shining into the library.  
Loraine’s admiring gaze was cut short by a figure stepping right into her line of sight. She blinked a few times, knowing that her eyes were probably glazed over and that she may have looked a little strange, just staring at a wall. Her gaze shifted down to the figure’s shoes, and she already had a pretty good guess on who had interrupted her.  
“What are you reading?” The voice made Loraine jump a little. It was rough, but it wasn’t rude or mean. It wasn’t what she had expected from Willow Capricci, one of the toughest girls in the university. She was also kind of an asshole when she was in a bad mood, or so Loraine had heard, but that didn’t seem to be what she was like today.  
“Anatomy Studies: Right and Wrong,” Loraine answered, her voice rather scratchy since she hadn’t spoken all day.  
“Sounds interesting,” Willow said, a smile clear in her voice. She plopped down into the bean bag chair next to the one Loraine was sitting in, leaning back to look over Loraine’s shoulder at the page she was reading. “You’re majoring in art, I presume?”  
“Um…” Loraine heard herself speaking before she processed what she was saying. “Yeah, I am,” the white lie rolled easily off her tongue and past her lips, confusing her. Why did she feel the need to lie? She was majoring in English language teaching anyway.  
“Same here.” Willow rolled onto her side and propped her chin up with her fist, staring intently at Loraine. She waited a moment before chuckling, forming a sort of bubble in Loraine’s chest. “Are you avoiding eye contact for a reason?”  
“I’ve never been one for holding sturdy eye contact,” Loraine mumbled. “It’s too intimate to me, gets my nerves going.”  
“Hm. Interesting, but I won’t question you on it.”  
Loraine didn’t quite understand who she was talking to by now. Willow definitely was not known for being this kind, especially not to students in lower years than her. Loraine was one year below her to be exact, only on her second year. Was someone pulling a prank on her?  
“Uh,” Loraine looked up for a moment, catching Willow’s deep brown eyes with her own dull green ones. “You’re- You’re Willow Capricci, right?”  
At that, Willow burst out laughing. “Who else would I be?” she asked in the midst of her fit of giggles.  
“I dunno, you just don’t seem like what people make you out to be.”  
“I get that a lot.” Willow tossed her head to the side, flipping her curly black hair out of her eyes. Now that Loraine really got a look at her, she realized Willow’s haircut reminded her a lot of… Troye Sivan, actually. Strange. Her eyes didn’t remind her of any particular person, more like melted dark chocolate. Loraine found herself holding eye contact for more time than she had planned, and knew immediately that her cheeks must be plastered with an ugly shade of red by now. She quickly looked down at her book, missing the amused smirk Willow flashed at her.  
Loraine stared down at her book, not really interested in reading anymore. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out why Willow decided to talk to her in the first place.  
“You’re a pretty nervous person, aren’t you?” Willow asked, amusement still clear in her voice.  
“...Yeah, I guess I am pretty tense usually.”  
Loraine could practically sense the smirk that spread across Willow’s lips again. “Any ideas of what you could do to loosen up?” she asked, the sly tone in her voice waving away any innocent interpretations of what she had just said.  
Loraine closed the book she had in her lap and took a moment to gather her confidence. “Are you hitting on me?” she asked bluntly.  
Willow sighed quietly. It was an odd sound, like a sigh mixed with soft laughter. “I wanted to see your reaction. You’re not too dramatic.”  
“Oh trust me, my brain is literally spinning right now. This is why I don’t like eye contact, you'd probably be able to tell.”  
This time Willow really laughed, and the sound was like music to Loraine’s ears. “You’re on your second year, right? What’s your name?”  
“Loraine, but I’ve got quite a lot of nicknames that people like to switch between.”  
“What are your top picks, then?”  
“Well, there’s Laura, Lainey, Lain, and Elaine. I’m not exactly sure where the last one comes from.”  
“Well, I’ll just have to try all of them out and see which one fits.” With that, Willow stood up and swept her hand through her hair. “See ya around, Laura.”  
As she walked away, Loraine could hear her murmur, “That doesn’t quite fit.”  
After that, Loraine picked up her book again, but she just couldn’t concentrate. Her new focus of the morning was re-running the entire encounter through her head and desperately trying to analyze what everything meant. Did she have a crush? As if, crushes are for middle-schoolers, that's a ludicrous idea.  
Completely ludicrous.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia of the day: This was inspired by a ton of phan oneshots, and was originally going to be a oneshot. However it's 5 in the morning and I want to post this and go to sleep.


End file.
